Hija de Atenea
by squaller oriental
Summary: Es complicado salir con la hija de una diosa que te odia,y mas cuando esa chica te oculta algo que cambiara sus vida por siempre.
1. Chapter 1

**Basicamete sucede que subi esto ayer pero detecte muchos errores después, como que no se distinguían los diálogos, por lo que lo volvi a subir.**

Percy's POV

Todo parecía ir bien, los sátiros recogían las fresas en los campos del campamento, había un par de campistas en la zona de entrenamiento, otros jugando baloncesto, otros hablando…

Por cierto mi nombre es Percy Jackson, estaba al borde del lago de las canoas, y estaba hecho u manojo de nervios, razón…mi novia, Annabeth Chase.

Sucede lo siguiente, ella acaba de cumplir dieciocho, por lo cual ahora ambos somos mayores de edad, hemos estado saliendo por dos años y bueno…yo creo que tenemos la madurez suficiente para…quiero decir que ya somos lo suficiente mayores como para…

Le quiero proponer matrimonio…

Pero hay un serie de dificultades en este plan, primero y antes de todo, nuestros padres. Verán yo soy hijo (único hijo mestizo actualmente vivo) de Poseidón, dios del mar y ella es la hija favorita de Atenea, diosa de la estrategia a la sabiduría…y he aquí el problema….ellos dos se odian.

Las cosas han sido un poco complicada en estos dos años, básicamente desde que estamos juntos su madres se ha encargado de fastidiarme, cada vez que me ve…

Recuerdo que dos semanas después de que nos volvimos novios fuimos al olimpo, por bueno, mi querida novia le habían encargado la tarea de reconstruir el olimpo, cosa que termino hace aproximadamente un año, pero bueno, ese no es el asunto…

Ella fue para examinar los daños, y yo la acompañe, en eso se nos aparece su madre e su forma humana, al principio todo fue bien, solo nos observó a la distancia, con esa mirada que me decía que estaba pensando en la mejor manera de matarme sin que mi padre se diera cuenta, pero al cabo de dos minutos se acercó miro a Annabeth y luego a mí, y dijo: "más te vale comportarte, estas en prueba", y créanme que me quedo muy en claro ya me chamusco las cejas.

En fin, ya ven que las cosas con mi suegra ha sido un poco puntiagudas desde el comienzo, pero siempre he tenido la esperanza de que ese dichoso periodo de prueba termine, y me tolere….pero aparentemente ese día nunca llegaría.

Por lo que vuelve el tema central…si proponerle matrimonio a Annabeth… de querer, quiero, después de todo la amo, pero cuando eres un mestizo, la vida no es tan simple.

-Hola seso de alga – me voltee y vi a mi novia a mis espaldas, se me acercó y me beso en la mejilla, yo solo le sonreí e hice que se sentara a mi lado.

-¿En que piensas? – me pregunto mirando mi expresión

-Creí que solo los hijos de Atenea podían pensar

-Muy gracioso

-Siempre

Nos quedamos e silencio un rato, mirando al lago.

-Si de verdad quieres saber – ella se volteo para verme a los ojos – estaba pensado en el hecho de que ya somos mayores, y todo eso, y que tal vez podríamos comenzar a tomar ciertas decisiones en nuestras vidas y… - no supe por dónde continuar, no podía ser muy explícito.

-Percy – dijo mientras desviaba la mirada y suspiraba - ya hemos hablado de esto.

-No creo que estemos pensando en lo mismo…

-Claro que si – apretó sus labios mientras mantenía la mirada distante – hace dos meses te di mis razones para esperar, para hacer eso… - parecía un poco incomoda hablando del tema, pero sus palabras me dieron ha entender a que se refería.

-Mira Annabeth, no me refería ha eso…

-Ah no – parecía indignada, como si estuviera negado algo que hubiese hecho – Percy – me miro a los ojos, y pude notar que realmente este era un tema delicado – dime que si a lo que te referías no implica el acostarnos de ninguna manera, dímelo y me disculpare…

Estuve a punto de decirle que no, pero no era la verdad, no del todo, pero esa parte del matrimonio no era la principal, y no era la razón por la que le quería proponer, pero aun así, las dos cosas están relacionadas, y no lo podía negar….no dije nada, solo me le quede mirado.

-Percy – dijo al cabo de un tiempo en silencio – te amo – me agarro del brazo como si tuviera miedo de que me fuera – pero este tipo de cosas tienen su tiempo, y además soy hija de Atenea y…

-Que tiene que ver tu madre en esto – le pregunta tal vez un poco más fuerte de lo que debería.

-Ella es una de las doncellas del olimpo, nunca ha estado en ninguna situación en la que…

-Si quieres seguir su perfecto ejemplo de castidad, porque estas conmigo – de acuerdo, eso fue cruel, he injusto, pero cuando mencionaba a mi suegra, se me erizaban los pelos, tanto de rabia como de miedo.

-¿Qué acaso crees que para que una relación funcione, tiene que haber relaciones corporales?

-Bueno, si – note que esto la decepciono y que la hirió, ya que sus ojos se le aguaron un poco, a pesar de que rara vez lloraba, y desvió la cabeza

-Annabeth – le dije con cuidado, tocándole el rosto para que me mirara – yo no quise…

-Decir que nuestra relación esta mal, solo porque no tenemos ese tipo de contacto…

-Yo no dije eso – estire la otra mano para secarle las lágrimas que estaban saliendo de sus ojos – Te amo, y pospuesto que no pienso que nuestra relación esta mal…solo que también creo que si queremos…formar una vida juntos, es algo que tendremos que considerar.

Después de estas palabras ella se calmó un poco, dejo de llorar, y me abrazo.

Te amo – me susurro al oído – no tienes idea de cuánto, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, y no estoy diciendo que jamás vallamos ha…tu sabes – definitivamente ese temar era un tabú para con ella – pero todo es a su debido tiempo, antes de que eso ocurra, debe de pasar otra cosa – se separó de mí solo un poco, manteniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, me acerque más a ella y la bese, con calma y ternura, pero fue ella la que me apretó con fuerza contra ella para profundiza el beso y comenzó a intensificarlo poco a poco...

No se cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, solo se que fue muy pasional, fue ella también la que corto el beso, ambos teníamos la respiración agitada y una mirada intensa puesta sobre el otro.

-Además – comenzó a decirme con una media sonrisa – no creas que no te deseo tanto como tú a mi – después de esto me beso rápidamente y se fue, dejándome muy consternado.

**Espero sus comentarios, es lo único que me alienta a seguir escribiendo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí les traigo el capítulo 2. Espero sea de su agrado. Espero comentarios**

Annabeth's POV

Me fui corriendo del lugar, después de lo que le dije no podía soportar mirarle a los ojos, era bastante vergonzoso.

Llegue a mi cabaña, entre rápidamente, todo estaba igual que siempre, pero gracias al cielo, ninguno de mis hermanos estaba ahí.

Me recosté en la cama como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer, últimamente me cansaba con demasiada facilidad, dormía más de lo habitual, pero aun así no lograba estar en mi máxima capacidad.

Intente dormir para ver si rescataba algo de energía pero lo único que logre fue que mi cerebro comenzara a pensar en todo lo que me estaba pasando, lo cual odiaba, ya que por alguna razón, últimamente estaba un poco sensible acerca de cualquier tontería que me dijera Percy. Hace unas semanas lo habría abofeteado, derecho hace unos meses cuando "sutilmente" me había sugerido lo mismo, le di tan fuerte en la cara que creí que le iba a tumbar un diente, pero ahora, por alguna razón, era diferente.

Sentía que en cualquier momento me iba dejar por este asunto, que se cansaría de mí, que no aguantaría estar junto a mí por mucho tiempo más, o peor aún, que me engañaría…

-¿Qué más esperabas? – resonó la voz de Atenea que solía sonar dentro de mi cabeza – es un hijo del Poseidón, rebelde e incontrolable, sin respeto por nada ni nadie, al mar no se somete nadie, si no obtiene lo que quiere, lo busca…

Percy no me dejaría, me obligue a pensar, pero aquella voz resonaba en mi cabeza, torturándome, recordándome lo que más temía.

-Un hijo del mar y una hija de la sabiduría nunca podrían resultar…tú precavida y él arriesgado, tú conservadora y él aventado…tú tienes tus convicciones, y él no las respeta.

Cállate, le dije a la voz en mi cabeza, Percy siempre me ha apoyado, siempre ha estado ahí para mí.

Para mantener aquellas ideas alejadas de mi cabeza intente pensar en todos los momentos con mi novio, todas las veces que me había acompañado al olimpo, las veces que había tenido que soportar que mi madre casi lo incinerara vivo, la vez que me había besado descaradamente en frente de la misma, esta vez regreso con quemaduras de primer grado en la cara, y de segundo en los labios.

Una sonrisa paso por mi rostro con este recuerdo, mientras más recuerdos invadían mi mente, en las canoas, en la orilla del lago, en su cabaña, en las calles de NY, en su apartamento…todas las veces que se me quedaba mirando mientras yo le hablaba de cosas que seguro no le interesaban en lo más mínimo…

Durante estos dos años me había dado mucho y, tal vez, ahora está esperando una remuneración. Esto me sentó mal, ¿acaso realmente Percy se sentía exhausto de mí? ¿Cansado de dar y dar?...

Sacudí mi cabeza con fuerza, no podía permitirme ese tipo de pensamientos, pero de igual manera me invadieron…luche contra ella pero al cabo de unos minutos algunas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos, me senté en la cama y apreté las sabanas para evitar emitir sollozos, intente parar pero fue inútil, como lo dije, estoy sensible…lo cual odio.

En eso entro mi hermano, Malcolm que en cuanto me miro se sentó a mi lado.

-Para que tu estés llorando solo hay un nombre – dijo mientras ponía una mano en mi espalda – ¿Que te hizo Percy?

-Que…no nada, es que últimamente no estoy bien…

-Tú no eres así…¿Qué te hizo?, dime para ir a golpearlo – dijo con una media sonrisa, la cual me hizo sentir mejor, a pesar de ser yo la consejera, él era dos años mayor, por lo que en teoría yo era su "hermanita". Deje de llorar y me seque los ojos

-Mira Malcolm, aprecio mucho tu preocupación, pero la verdad es que últimamente no soy yo misma…me explico.

-Ni lo menciones, todos en la cabaña piensan que estas…- se detuvo, era obvio que lo que fuera a decir, me enojaría.

-Termina la frase – le dije desafiante, de repente ya no me sentía triste, sino enojada y algo abrumada, mis compañeros, mis hermanos, estaban hablando de mí, su consejera, a mis espaldas.

- Tu sabes, el cansancio, duermes casi todo el día, comes un poco mas de lo habitual y eso nos consta a nosotros…que te hemos visto por años – añadió al ver mi cara – vomitas en las mañanas – eso era un de las cosas mas molestas que me ocurría últimamente – y tienes cambios de humor, sobretodo, estas muy sensible, lo cual en ti da miedo – esto último me lo dijo mientras secaba una lagrima que aún estaba en mi rostro.

- Llega al punto…

-Annabeth, ¿Cuál es la posibilidad de que estés embarazada? – la última palabra me cayó como un balde de agua fría, me dejo paralizada por un momento…todos los síntomas encajaban, pero era sencilla y totalmente imposible…

-Cero – le dije tangente y córtate, al instante me levante y me fui a la puerta con aire ofendido, el corrió tras de mí y bloqueo la salida.

- No estés con tus tonterías – le dije mientras lo intentaba apartar.

- ¿Estas segura de lo que dices? – me pregunto intentando conectar la mirada.

- Quieres la prueba…soy virgen – al decir esto pensé que se correría y me dejaría salir pero solo quedo más plantado.

- Si tan segura estas hazte la prueba…

- ¿a qué te refieres? – al tiempo que decía esto, él sacaba un prueba de embarazo mortal de su bolsillo.

- dos cosas – le dije controlado el deseo de golpearlo – primero ¿Cómo rayos conseguiste eso y por qué? Y segundo dudo que eso sirva con nosotros.

- La conseguí en la cabaña de Hermes, son ladrones, ni siquiera sabían que era, pero yo si, y la tengo para que mi hermanita se la haga, porque nos tiene a todos dudando de su castidad…

Suspire, el tema de la castidad no era solo una convicción personal sino grupal, adoptada por toda nuestra cabaña dada nuestra patrona, el ser vírgenes hasta el matrimonio era una promesa real y silenciosa entre nosotros.

-No la he roto – fue todo lo que le dije con ganas de pegarle ahora si en serio.

- Entonces no tienes nada que temer – me dijo poniendo la tonta prueba en frente mío.

Con mucha rabia la agarre y me fui al baño, me fije en cual eran los símbolos (lo cual considerando mi dislexia fue algo difícil) para positivo y negativo, un + y un -, que original…

…

Habían pasado unos quince minutos, me encontraba sentada en mi cama con la tonta prueba en la mano…esperando. Mi hermano estaba a mi lado.

-Te creo – me dijo al cabo de un rato – se que no arias algo así, a pesar de quien es tu novio.

-Para que sepas Percy respeta mis decisiones – le dije mirando la prueba, algo me inquietaba por alguna razón – y eso que cambiaste tan repentinamente de opinión

- Nunca creí que hubieses roto la promesa…

- Entonces porque…

- Tú sabes que soy curioso

- Querías saber cuánto aguantaría sin darte un golpe en la cara…

- No, aunque me sorprendiste…tu sabes que me llama la atención como nacemos…de un mero pensamiento, es algo irreal, porque somos los únicos que lo hacemos, ya que los demás semidioses nacen de manera "natural".

Malcolm no era común, le gustaba más aplicar su cerebro en la medicina y biología que en la arquitectura, estrategias, cosas más comunes entre nosotros.

-¿Por qué me dices esto?...

- Annabeth, creo que las niñas de Atenea tienen una habilidad parecía a la de nuestra madre, no creo que puedan hacer parecer bebes de la nada después de haberlos tenido en su mente durante el "embarazo"…pero creo que no necesitan tener relaciones para quedar embarazadas, basta un fuerte estimulo, como estar enamorada o desear tener un bebe.

- Interesante teoría, ¿Cómo la piensas probar? – le dije mirándolo a la cara

- Si me has dicho la verdad, tú eres la prueba viviente, mira la prueba…

El estómago se me revolvió, y de repente mi cuerpo se sintió más ligero que nuca, en la prueba aparecían dos líneas cortadas perpendicularmente.

Un Positivo.

**Espero comentarios, no me importa si son insultos, criticas constructivas o halagos, solo quiero que me digan que piensan al respecto.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, primero y antes de todo gracias por sus comentarios, aquí les tengo el tercer capitulo.**

Percy's POV

Habían pasado unos treinta minutos en los que lo único que hice, fue quedarme allí, como un gran idiota, mirando en dirección hacia donde ella se había ido, eso lo había dejado confundido, pero sobre todo, sorprendido.

Todo con Annabeth era complicado, no terminaba de entender algo, cunado aparece algo nuevo que te deja pesando que dos es igual a tres. Era todo demasiado extraño, y mas desde hace un par de meses, cuando le había pedido que si podía dormir juntos…¡pero el solo quería dormir! , pero claro su novia lo tomo de la mala manera y le estampo su respuesta en la cara, luego tuvieron esa "platica", y desde entonces ese tema ha sido puntiagudo…

De parte de él realmente no era muy defensor de la mayoría de las cosas que decía, muchas veces cuando discutían simplemente buscaba la forma, aunque inconscientemente, de llevarle la contraria, y eso muchas veces era algo realmente malo.

Un perfecto ejemplo, hoy. Como paso de una disimulada pregunta acerca del matrimonio a una pelea pero eso…odiaba esa parte de su relación, la parte en la que la vez de Atenea aconseja a su novia y la de Poseidón a él, porque esto siempre significa una cosa, pelea.

Aunque generalmente duran cuestión de un par de oras, habeses uno o dos días, siempre estaba el incomodo momento de la disculpa, y generalmente él tenia que disculparse. Y esta vez le volvía a tocar a él, aunque aparentemente su desacuerdo había quedado "arreglado", por experiencia, él sabia que tenia que hablar con ella antes de dar las cosas por sentado.

Se levanto y se dirigió a la cabaña de Atenea, toco la puerta, espero y nada, por lo que decidió entrar por su cuenta.

El escenario que había ahí le revolvió el corazón, Annabeth estaba sentada en la cama, llorando, apretando las manos en sus rodillas para reprimirlo, a su lado estaba su hermanastro, el cual tenia un brazo alrededor de ella y en su mano sostenida algo, una barra blanca de plástico.

-Annabeth-le dije entrando a la cabaña. Al verme Malcolm escondió lo que tenía en la mano y abrazo con más fuerza a su hermana, como si temiera que yo le hiciera daño.

-Annabeth-repetí acercándome a donde estaban - ¿Qué sucede?

Al principio ni siquiera volteo a verme, pero pude notar como el brazo de su hermano la apretaba aun mas y cambiaba de posición, listo para atacarme, y como ella apretaba mas sus rodillas para evitar soltar sus sollozos y apretaba sus ojos para no llorar mas fuerte aun. Al cabo de un tiempo así, logro soltar un suspiro y dijo a duras penas.

-Malcolm, ¿nos podrías dejar solos? – le pregunto, y este en seguida la miro como si estuviera loca.

-Pero…

-No pasara nada – le dijo – aun no he decidido que hacer, tengo que hablar con mamá primero.

-Esta bien – le quito el brazo de enzima y se dirigió a la salida, pero antes de irse me dedico una mirada que me recordó de quien era hijo.

Luego dirigí la mirada a la persona que realmente me importaba, ella no me estaba mirando, miraba hacia las mesas donde tenían planos, libros y ese tipo de cosas.

-Annabeth – le dijo mientras me sentaba a su lado agarrándola por la mano – perdóname por favor.

- ¿Por qué habría de perdonarte exactamente? – al hablar pude notar que ya se había calmada bastante.

- Por lo de enante, dije cosas que realmente no pensaba y…

- Tu cunado piensas las cosas –dijo en tono de broma, aun sin mirarme.

- ya veo que estas mejor – intente buscar sus ojos pero no me dejo – aun así, quiero disculparme, si te soy 100% sincero si he pensado en esas cosas, pero ralamente nunca les he dado mayor importancia, ya que se como son las cosas para ustedes.

Estire mi mano hacia su cara, la tire suavemente para que me mirara, note que sus ojos grises, que usualmente estaba relajados conmigo, ahora estaban totalmente alerta, planificando, analizando…

-Mírame – le dije – a mi, no al hijo de Poseidón…

- Siempre lo hago – a pesar de esta afirmación sus ojos no se ablandaron, algo había pasado.

- Yo nunca he sugerido nada, solo ha sido mal entendidos…

- A mi no me parece que…

- Si lo han sido…mira, lo que decía después solo son tonterías que digo para llevarte la contraria, pero realmente odio esto, odio que nos peleemos, odio que pienses que no te entiendo, pero mas que todo me odio a mi mismo por hacerte llorar.

- También me odio a mi misma por llorar por estas estúpidas peleas – al decir esto sus ojos se ablandaron un poco, pero no mucho.

Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos, al final ella no lo soporto y se me abalanzo enzima, abrazándome con tal fuerza que creí que me iba a desnucar.

-Percy, prométeme que pase lo que pase estarás dispuesto a escuchar, que nada hará que cambies lo que sientes por mi.

- Lo prometo – le susurre suave y seriamente al oído, con lo que ella me apretó aun mas.

-Te amo – dijo al cabo de un tiempo – y espero poder demostrarte cuanto, aunque no sea de la manera que tu quieres.

- Ya te dije que eso no importa – la separa de mi para mirarle el rostro – y no necesito pruebas, ya me has dado suficientes…

Nos acercamos lentamente hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron. Quería permanecer así, ahí para siempre, pero al cabo de un tiempo ella rompió el beso.

-Tengo que irme – me dijo mirándome a lo ojos.

-¿A ver a tu madre? – le pregunte, recordando lo que le había dicho a Malcolm un momento atrás. Ella asintió.

- Te llevare – le dije – Blackjack esta aquí, le diré que nos lleve.

-Percy no creo que…

-Tranquila, que podría salir mal – Ella me miro a los ojos, y por un momento realmente pensé que era una pésima idea ir, pero luego ella suspiro y asintió, por lo que la tome de la mano y salimos de su cabaña.

Caminamos por un tiempo durante el cual me dedique casi exclusivamente a llamar a Blackjack, ella camino a mi lado, apretándome la mano, no tenia que saber que estaba pasando para saber que estaba muy nerviosa.

Al cabo de unos minutos el Pegaso apareció.

-Hola Jefe, que se le puede ofrecer – me dijo mientras se acercaba.

-Nos podría llevar al olimpo – dije mientras le dedicaba una mirada a Annabeth la cual se había quedada con la mirada clavada en el caballo alado, pero yo sabia que en realidad su mente estaba en otro lugar, realizando estrategias, analizando situaciones…algo andaba mal.

- No hay problema Jefe, los llevare mas rápido que cualquier otro Pegaso que…

-Gracias Blackjack…

Sin decir nada mas nos montamos encima del Pegaso y este despego rumbo al Olimpo.

-Percy – me llamo Annabeth la cual estaba sentada detrás de mi con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura – cuando estemos allá agradecería que me dejaras a solas con mi madre.

-Tranquila – le dije con aire relajado – tu sabes que no me muero por estar cerca de ella.

- No me gusta que te la pases criticándola…

- Perdona, es que a veces es difícil querer a alguien que te quiere matar.

- Ella no te quiere matar…simplemente no esta del todo desacuerdo con esta relación…después de todo tu padre es Poseidón…

-Oye…

- No lo dije con esa intención, pero tu me entiendes…

- Por lo menos tienes que admitir que mi padre se ha portado mejor – al decir esto note como se reía entre dientes – Hey…

- no lo puedo negar…pero solo esta de acuerdo porque mi mama esta en desacuerdo….

- Explícate

-Se llevan la contraria en casi todo, mi madre fue la primera en enterarse y lo desaprobó, y tu padre para estar encontrar de mi madre, lo "aprobó" –me llamo la atención el asentó en que puso la ultima palabra, pero no le di importancia.

Antes de darnos cuenta ya habíamos llegado al Olimpo, caminamos por las calles y llegamos al salón principal con la esperanza de encontrar a la madre de mi novia.

Al entrar lo que mas me dio miedo no fue el hecho de que estaba hay, sino que estaba sola y con su típica mirada de estratega plantada en el rostro, mire hacia el trono de mi padre para ver si tenia suerte, pero ese no era mi día.

-Perceus – me dijo la diosa – por favor retírate, tengo que hablar seriamente con mi hija.

**Aquí esta, tardare en subir el siguiente, estaré de viaje sin internet. Espero sus comentarios.**


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth's POV

Trague con fuerza, la mirada de mi madre me indicaba que no estaba muy feliz que digamos, aunque nunca estaba feliz cuando mi novio estaba cerca. Pude notar que Percy estaba a punto de protestar por lo que lo tuve que detener.

-Por favor…-fue lo único que le dije, pero él lo entendió, le hizo una reverencia a mi madre y salió de la habitación.

-Son privilegiados al poder venir e ir a su antojo – me dijo mi madre al cerrarse las puertas – ningún otro héroe se le permite.

-Pensé que nunca le había molestado esto…

-No me molesta…y a que se debe tu visita…

-Creo que usted sabe – no me atrevía a mírale ni siquiera los pies, tenia la mirada clavada en la hoguera del medio.

- Disculpa… - me dijo fingiendo desconcierto.

-Se que usted conoce la razón d mi visita – no tenia dudas que todos los dioses sabían a la perfección todo lo que ocurría dentro de las fronteras del campamento, o por lo menos sa enteraban de todo tarde o temprano. Pero el caso es que estoy segura que desde hace un tiempo para acá mi madre y Poseidón habían llegado a un acuerdo por primera vez desde hace tiempo, ella vigilaba nuestra cabaña y él la de Percy, me enrojecía el saber la razón.

Me había dado cuenta de esto al visitar la cabaña de mi novio y sentía la atmosfera un poco rara, al igual que él la sentía en la mía, no había asido difícil averiguar que estaba pasando, lo mas segura es que ambos tuvieran algún "informante" oculto en algún lado, lo cual me enojaba un poco.

-Dilo – me dijo a modo de orden

-Estoy embarazada – esto lo dije con voz baja, clavando la mirada en la trono de algún otro olímpico.

-Hasta donde tengo entendido no estas casada con el hijo de Poseidón.

-Bueno...no…pero…

-¿De quien es el niño? – me pregunto con voz cortante, sonaba enojada, aunque no pude saber con quien.

-Es complicado…- no se de donde saque el valor pero puede alzar la mirada para mirarle a lo ojos, lo cual no era fácil considerando lo alto que estaba. Entonces pude ver en sus ojos algo que me sorprendió, pude haber estado esperando enojo, rabia, recelo, sus ojos que expresaban estrategia y cálculo o incluso algo neutro, pero entonces me miraba con algo que parecía cariño o compasión, ella sabia lo asustada que estaba.

- Explícate – su tono de voz no encajaba con sus ojos, este sonaba muy severo.

- No se como…no lo entiendo –le mantuvo la mirada firme – pero sí le puedo asegurar que nunca he hecho nada fuera de lugar, el como esto es posible es la razón de mi visita, quiero saber si de verdad… - no sabia como seguir, odiaba esa sensación de no saberlo todo, de no tener nada listo o preparado.

- Si quieres saber si es posible que estés embarazada sin que hayas tenido relaciones con nadie…si es posible…pero las circunstancias para que esto se de en una de mis hijas son muy estrictas y complejas…

- Si me concediera el honor – yo le dije esto con la intención de que me diera una explicación, después de todo, como su hija se que el conocimiento es un regalo, un don.

-Primero cuando algunas de mis hijas presentaron esta peculiaridad, pensé que ocurría cuando estas estaban muy enamoradas, demasiado diría yo, y además establecían un vinculo con ellos parecido al que yo establezcan con los padres mortales de mis hijos, así se implicaban las partes humanas y divinas de la muchacha lo cual resultaba en un niño salido de su pensamiento…y por supuesto tenia razón, aunque, no del todo… - su mirada se desvió hacia la puerta por donde había salido Percy – resulta que en una ocasión una de mis hijas quedo embarazada pero él imbécil al enterarse la dejo…él niño murió en su vientre al día siguiente, como si se necesitaran de ambas partes para sostener la gestación el niño.

Deacuerdo… era mas o menos lo que me había formulado, pero que mi madre me lo asegurara le ponía el sello de certificado, era oficial…

-Entonces si estoy…-la oración no podía salir completa de mi boca como si me faltara el aire.

- Embarazada – termino Atenea volviendo a mirarme –y técnicamente hablando Perceus es el padre – no parecía muy feliz ante la ultima frase, pero por mi lado, mi pecho era una bomba de emociones, y no sabia cual era cual.

De manera inconsciente lleve mi mano a mi vientre y pude sentir como unas lagrimas salían de mis ojos, intente reprimirlas pero era imposible. Escuche un suspiro por parte de mi madre, y al siguiente instante había cobrado altura humana y estaba de pie junto a mi.

-Mi niña…se que esto es difícil pero debes mantener la cabeza fría – la forma en que me lo decía me hacia recordar cuando tenia 7 años y hui de casa, cuando ella me guiaba a algún lugar seguro, puede sentir como me abrazaba por un momento – tienes que ir a explicarle esto a Percy – abrí lo ojos como platos, no recordaba la ultima vez que lo hubiese llamado de esta manera, si es que alguna vez lo hubiese hecho.

- Si – dije mientras me secaba las lagrimas – la noticia le va ha caer un poco pesada… - sonreí ante la idea de ver su cara de sorpresa cuando le dijera, aunque primero tendría que explicarle la situación de las hijas de Atenea, para que no me malinterpretara.

-me temo que ya lo malinterpreto – me dijo respondiendo a mis pensamientos – escucho partes de la conversación y gracias al hecho de que te ha sabido respetar, ahora esta pensando lo peor.

Los ojos se me abrieron como platos y sentí un frio que me recorría toda la espina dorsal, Percy segura estaba pensando que lo había engañado…no podía imaginarme lo molesto y lo herido que se sentía pero por otro lado al ser tan impulsivo dudo que quisiera detenerse a escuchar alguna explicación, la cual SI DEBIA escuchar.

-Tengo que irme – le dije precipitándome por la puerta pero ella me detuvo.

- Espera – me detuve y dos segundos después apareció Poseidón distraídamente por la puerta.

-Que quieres Atenea – le dijo a mi madre con tono de fastidio

- Préstale un Pegaso a mi hija – lo dijo seco y tangente, a manera de orden y no de petición.

- ¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso? – no estaba muy dispuesto a cooperar

- Tiene a tu nieto dentro de ella, y tu hijo piensa que no es de él – el dios del mar puso una cara de sorpresa, que me recordó mucho a la de Percy – a menos que quieras que un inocente muera, ¡préstale a mi hija un Pegaso en este momento!

Poseidón no dijo nada, solo chasqueo los dedos y apareció ante mi un hermoso Pegaso color marrón.

-Mándalo de regreso cuando llegues.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias por sus comentarios. Aquí tienen el próximo capitulo. Estare en el campo una semana, o mas, por lo que no podre subir mas capítulos por un tiempo.**

**Que lo disfruten**

Percy's POV

La rabia me invadía.

Tan pronto llegue al campamento mestizo le dije a Blackjack que s fuera, realmente no quería que nadie estuviera a menos de diez metros de mí, estaba seguro que a lo primero que se atravesara en mi camino lo golpearía con verdadera fuerza.

Camine con cara de pocos amigos, o mas bien de "aléjate de mi" hacia el lago, pero en el camino se me acerco Quirón, por ser él, intente controlar mis emociones, mas o menos.

-¿Qué sucede? – me pregunto, de seguro al ver que mis manos temblaban del enejo.

- Nada – conteste mientras miraba al lago para intentar calmarme. No funcionaba muy bien que digamos.

- Dime Percy, hablar siempre es bueno para hallar desahogo y para controlar las emociones – estudio mi cara por un rato – claro a menos que hables con Annabeth.

-¡NO LA MENCIONES¡ - grite tan fuerte que estoy seguro que todo el campamento me escucho.

- algo sucedió con ella – inquirió mirándome – acaso alguna pelea.

- ¡ojala hubiese sido una pelea! – dije sofocando el grito, aunque creo que aun así no logre bajar demasiado mi tono de voz.

- de que estas hablando

- Ella… - no se porque me detuve, una parte de mi quería gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que ella había hecho, pero cuando lo iba a decir simplemente no pude – me decepciono – atiene a decir.

- eso no es muy claro – me miro y creo que entendió que por el momento no quería hablar, por lo que se fue.

Camine hasta el lago, me quite la camiseta y me zambullí de un salto. Tan pronto como mi cuerpo toco la fría aguas sentí como me mente se aclaraba un poco. Pero el enojo seguía allí. Annabeth me había engañado, y de la peor manera.

Siempre pensé que la razón por la que no quiera conmigo era por ese asunto de la castidad y todo eso. Pero ahora que había pasado esto me daba cuenta de que la castidad no era una de sus facultades, al contrario. Tal vez no lo quería haber hecho con migo porque no quería que me diera cuenta de que no era virgen, de seguro era eso.

Ella estaba embarazada, de otro.

En este momento sentí un tirón en el estomago y vi como las aguas me arremolinaban a mi alrededor y creaban un pequeño torbellino. Una perfecta simulación de mi estado de ánimo. No sabia si sentirme ofendido, triste, furioso, decepcionado, o todo al mismo tiempo.

La imagen de una Annabeth embarazada ya había pasado por mi cabeza, solo que había algunas diferencias. Principalmente estábamos casados y el bebe era MIO. Por un momento m sentí muy herido y al segundo muy enojado.

Como rayos ella había podido, como me había engañado, si ya no me amaba solo tenia que decírmelo, hubiese sido mejor que haber hecho lo que hizo, mucho mejor. Salí del agua, me acerque al muelle y comencé a golpear la madera con la mano limpia, lo que naturalmente me hubiese dejado grandes marcas, pero al estar en el agua podía golpear todo lo que quisiese.

-Percy – escuche que me llamaba su voz – le di la espalda y me pare en el muelle.

-Percy, tenemos que hablar – me pregunte que le habría dicho su madre después de que me fuera, capaz esto también había sido culpa suya…

- ¡no tengo que escuchar nada! – le dije muy brusco y cortante, me volteé y note que tenia los ojos húmedos, por un momento sentí que me había tomado un trago de néctar y todo mi cuerpo se relajo, me olvide del enojo. Pero luego mire como llevaba inconscientemente una mano a su vientre, a manera de protección, y el enojo me volvió.

- Si, Percy – dijo tratando de mantener su tono tranquilo, lo cual me enojo aun mas enojado – tienes que escucharme, lo has malinterpretado todo.

- ¡no! – me acerque a ella y vi como se ponía nerviosa, de seguro tenia la mirada de un psicópata – estas embarazada, y creo que es obvio que yo no soy el padre…

-no es lo que tu piensas – pude ver como se le resbalaban las lagrimas de sus ojos.

-Creo que es exactamente lo que yo creo – le di la espalda y comencé a caminar hacia mi cabaña.

Escuche como prorrumpía en sollozos, pero yo no la iba a consolar…

Cuando había avanzado varios metros sentí como sus manos me agarraban por el brazo.

-Escúchame por favor – ella nunca suplicaba, realmente estaba muy alterada.

-Solo dime: ¿ese niño lo quieres…

-Como puedes preguntar eso – parecía indignada, ella era la que menos debería sentirse así – es mi hijo, por supuesto que lo quiero, aunque…tengo miedo.

- Cambio de pregunta ¿Quieres al padre de ese niño?...

-Percy yo…

-Solo dime, si o no

- Te quiero a ti, Percy, si me dejaras explicar…

- Contesta

- Si

Esa respuesta me partió por la mitad, no la entendía, primero dice que me quiere a mí, y luego que quiere al padre de ese niño.

-Es suficiente – no me importo que tuviera que decirme, le di la espalda y me fui corriendo, entre en mi cabaña azotando la puerta, no le iba a abrir a nadie, nadie vendría a sermonearme.

Y mucho menos, nadie me iba a convencer de perdonar a Annabeth, jamás la volvería a mirar de la misma manera, me había traicionado o lo iba a pagar, que se fuera con ese maldito que la había embarazado…

Pero al cabo de un tiempo me di cuenta que nunca dejaría de amarla.

Estaba muy dolido, al mirar por la ventana note que ya era de noche, decidí que lo mejor por el momento era irme a dormir, me acosté en mi cama y al poco tiempo caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

Si les soy sincero, hace mucho tiempo que no tenía sueños, o al menos sueños que son más que sueños.

En mi sueño podía ver a la distancia a Annabeth, estaba sentaba en una silla mecedora con un bultito de mantas en los brazos, al acercarme pude ver que sostenía a un bebe de aproximadamente un mes de nacido.

-Es hermoso – dijo Annabeth con aire de ensueño – y esta muy feliz

Me le quede mirando al pequeño, estaba dormido, realmente era muy bonito, el mirarlo me dejo hipnotizado durante unos segundos. Al mirarlo mejor note que tenía unos inicios de pelo rubio, igual que el de Annabeth, en ese momento caí en la cuenta de que ese bebé era su hijo.

-¿Quién es su padre? – si bien la respuesta me inquietaba mucho, la pregunta salió de una manera muy calmada, suave. Ella solo volteo a verme y me sonrió.

-¿quieres cargarlo? – la verdad es que no quería, pero mi cabeza se movió de manera afirmativa contra mi voluntad.

Extendí los brazos para poder agarrar al bultito que mi novia me daba…"ella no es tu novia", me recordaba una vos en mi cabeza. Al agarrarlo lo levante por encima del nivel de Annabeth y camine un poco con él.

Sonreí de manera involuntaria.

-Hola pequeño – le dije mientras lo sostenía con un brazo y usaba la otra mano para tocarle la carita – eres muy bonito.

En ese momento abrió sus ojos, durante un momento pensé que iba a llorar pero luego me miro y se quedo tranquilo, muy calmado. Entonces pude mirarle el color que tenían estos…Un verde marino, eran iguales a los míos.

En ese momento me desperté y tenía un nuevo sentimiento en mi pecho. Culpa. Culpa porque realmente no le había dejado a Annabeth decir nada, tal vez la situación ahora mismo fuera muy comprometedora, pero tenia que confiar en ella, siempre había estado ahí para mí.

Tal vez algo malo le había pasado, tal vez algún enfermo…detuve mis pensamientos porque esto solo me llenaba de rabia, sobretodo conmigo mismo, si realmente amaba a Annabeth debería de haberla escuchado antes de juzgarla. Mire mi reloj, las dos de la mañana.

Por mas que quisiera esperar, no podía. Me levante, me puse una camisa y me fui rumbo a la cabaña de Atenea. Tenia que hablar con mi novia, así tuviera que lidiar con sus hermanos y hermanas que deberían estar echando humos por las orejas.

**Espero comentarios. Muchas gracias. Procurare continuar cuando vuelva.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lamento la tardanza. Muchas gracias por sus grandes comentarios. Espero que les guste.**

Annabeth´s POV  
>Vi como salía corriendo hacia su cabaña y por un momento me quede hay, paralizada. Al instante salí corriendo para detenerlo, no me importo si estaba enojado, tenia que escucharme, si no lo hacia…prefería no pensar en eso.<p>

Tan pronto había recorrido un par de metros a paso rápido sentí como una mano me jalaba por el brazo, deteniéndome. Volteé a ver quien era y pude ver a Malcolm que me sostenía con verdadera fuerza.

-Déjame Malcolm – le dije al tiempo que intentaba soltarme de su agarre – tu no lo entiendes

-no Annabeth – me dijo soltándome. Pero sabia que si intentaba correr me detendría nuevamente – no estas pensando con claridad, tu lo conoces mejor que nadie. Si vas con él ahora, todo será peor – quise negarlo, pero no podía, era la verdad. Cuando Percy tenia caliente la cabeza, cualquier cosa lo podría hacer estallar.

Por un momento me pregunte por qué no simplemente le grite en la cara "!es tu hijo¡". Lo más probable fuera que no me creyera, se desmayara o algo por el estilo, pero al menos me habría dado tiempo para explicárselo.

-Si no se entera, si me deja…-pude alzar la cabeza y mirar los ojos grises de mi hermano, fríos y calculadores – el bebé morirá – las palabras salieron como acido por mi boca. Hizo un esfuerzo por no llorar. Por primera vez lo conseguí. De nada servirían las lágrimas en esta situación.

- ya es tarde – dijo al cabo de un tiempo, cuando ya me había tranquilizado – vamos a la cabaña, el resto quieren saber como te fue con mamá.

-¿lo demás saber? ¿les contaste?... – no me agradaba mucho la idea

-hey – se defendió ante mi enojo – lo hice por tu bien, todos pensaban que el niño océano era el responsable…

-eso no ayuda

-ya se…

No nos dirigimos mas palabras en todo el trayecto hacia nuestra cabaña. Una parte de mi aun quería ir corriendo hasta donde Percy y gritarle la verdad en la cara. Pero por otra parte, era cierto que en este momento aun tenia los humos en la cabeza y estaba muy irritable.

Lo que mas me molestaba del asunte era que las pocas palabras que nos habíamos dirigido bastaron para enredar mas las cosas. Mientras caminaba pose de manera casi inconsciente la mano en mi vientre y recordé la pregunta de Percy.

Recién me había enterado hace un par de horas que estaba embarazada y no había tenido tiempo de preguntarme si realmente quería esto, pero cunado Percy me formulo la pregunta la respuesta salió de mis labios de manera automática. Tenia mucho miedo, acababa de cumplir los dieciocho, el futuro era incierto, pero el saber que había una vida creciendo dentro de mi…me hacia sentir un calor en el pecho.

Tenia que hallar la manera de arreglar esto antes de que el niño muriera, aun estaba ahí, lo podía sentir, pero tenía miedo de que de un momento a otro ya dejara de sentirlo. Tenía que evitarlo. Por un momento sentí la necesidad de olvidar todo razonamiento y correr a donde mi novio, pero una vez en mi cabeza (muy parecida a la de mi madre), me detuvo, y me calmo.

Llegamos a la puerta de nuestra cabaña y mas voces resonaron en mi cabeza (indomable, impulsivo, así es el océano) esta primera se parecía a la de mi suegro, (el amor no se desvanece tan fácil, sobretodo cuando ahí una verdad mayor) esto me recordó a las chicas de la cabaña de Afrodita.

Al pasar por la puerta note que ya todos estaban ahí adentro. La mayoría estaban en las mesas trabajando y el resto recostados leyendo. Al verme entrar todos se levantaron y se formo un silencio sepulcral.

-¿es verdad? – me pregunto Melanie desde el fondo de la habitación.

-verdad que…

-que tu…

-si – dije pero no estaba dispuesta a mostrarme avergonzada o intimidada – estoy embarazada.

El silencio fue total, nadie sabia como reaccionar, no los culpaba. No había estado esperando felicitaciones, después de todo, esto era delicado. Y definitivamente no me esperaba que mis _hermanas_ se me abalanzando encima para abrazarme.

-un niño nacido del pensamiento – dijo una de ellas – no te podrías parecer aun más a mamá

-debes estar aterrada

-la están sofocando…

Mis hermanos se mantuvieron apartados, definitivamente no les agradaba mucho la idea que estuviera embarazada, fuera del matrimonio, aun cuando no había hecho nada. Al ver mi expresión me preguntaron que había pasado y yo les conté de mala gana. La verdad es que en vez de hablar prefería agarrar un libro.

Al final era de notar que todos estaban bastante enojados y dispuestos a sacarle los ojos a mi novio. Tuve que razonar con ellos y calmarlos, luego caímos en la cuenta de que era realmente tarde y teníamos que descansar, así que tome mi lugar como consejera y los mande a todos a dormir.

Me recosté pidiéndole a mi madre y a muchos otros que me dieran más tiempo para hablar con Percy, que no dejaran que mi niño muriera. Y con estos pensamientos me quede dormida.

Estuve relativamente tranquila durante mi sueño. No fue un sueño realmente. Solo salíamos yo y Percy. Yo estaba sentada en una mecedora con un bultito en los brazos y Percy estaba parado detrás de mí. Luego note que el bultito era un bebé. Mi bebé. Nuestro bebé.

Me desperté sobresaltada al notar que había alguien al pie de mi cama.

-Per…-mi novio se apresuró a cubrirme la boca para que no gritase. Aparte la mano - ¿Qué quieres? – no debería actuar así, pero mi orgullo me traiciono.

-no grites que tus hermanos se despiertan – me dijo tranquilamente, viendo a todos lados, suplicando que ninguno se levantara – tenemos que hablar.

-eso creo – dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Ya no había enojo, pero si mucho dolor, lo cual me partió el corazón.

-vallamos a un lugar mas privado – me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y me sacaba sigilosamente de la cabaña.

No me extraño que me condujera hasta el lago, siempre íbamos ahí cuando él quería calmarse. Caminamos por el muelle y nos sentamos en el borde, con los pies colgando hacia el lago. Viéndolo con la mente en frío, él estaba enojado, y yo lo había acompañado a donde podría hacerme cualquier cosa si se le antojase. Pero yo confiaba en él.

Nos quedamos en silencio un tiempo, mientras él miraba al lago, como pensando en que decirme.

-Percy yo…

-no digas nada – quise replicarle, decirle la verdad de una buena vez y acabar con esto, pero por alguna razón me detuve – creo que debo disculparme

-no hay razón – él volteo a mirarme como si me hubiese vuelto loca – quiero decir, estabas enojado, y viendo lo que crees tienes razón al estarlo. Pero quiero que sepas que no es lo que tú piensas. Lo has malinterpretado todo.

-Annabeth, el hecho sigue ahí – y supo inmediatamente que aun estaba enojado – pero me quiero disculpar, porque no te escuche, estoy desconfiando antes de escuchar tu versión de los hechos

-eso quiere decir que no estas enojado

-estoy muy triste – dijo con un hilo de voz – pero ya no estoy enojado, no tengo razón. Nunca me has dado una sola razón para pensar que me engañabas. E inclusive ahora lo correcto es confiar en ti.

-gracias…

-eso no es todo – me interrumpió – tuve un sueño…en el aparecías tu y…un bebé

-oh – eso se parecía mucho al mio.

-en el sueño el niño era idéntico a ti, pero tenia mis ojos…y luego cuando iba hacia tu cabaña escuche la voz de mi padre en mi cabeza que decía: "serás un buen padre"

Recuérdenme agradecerle a Poseidón cuando lo vuelva a ver. Tal vez ya Percy se imaginaba lo que había pasado, tal vez ya supiera. Pero entonces…¿Por qué estaba tan triste?

-y creo – al mirarle de nuevo en los ojos pude notar que comenzaba a brillar, se estaba poniendo contento – que mi padre me quiso decir que no solo el que engendra es padre…no importa si el niño no es mio, puedo tenerlo como si lo fuera…lo único que se es que…te amo lo suficiente e incluso mas para…

No lo soporte mas, me abalance y lo abrase con autentica fuerza, solo quería decirle la verdad, toda la verdad, sacar ese nudo de mi garganta, hacer que dejara de sufrir…pero mis tontas hormonas me estaban afectando por lo que estaba llorando y no podía articular ni una sola palabra.

-Te amo – fue lo único que conseguí decir

-lo se – dijo, pero de una manera tan dulce… - y por eso – se apartó de mi y llevo su mano a su bolsillo – recuerdas la pelea de la mañana, donde me malinterpretaste – solo afirme con la cabeza, a pesar de que había pasado solo hace unas horas, parecía muy lejano – lo que realmente quería decir es…¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Por un momento estuve en un estado de verdadero chock, no podía ni respirar. Lo mire a los ojos y mire autentico jubilo, pero mucho miedo. Comente a hiperventilar y antes de que él se asustara le plante un beso en los labios. Espero que captara la respuesta.

-¿eso es un si?

-Tu que crees – sentí un par de lagrimas en mis ojos y como él estiraba sus manos para secármelas. Luego saco un anillo de compromiso y me lo puso – tengo que decirte algo…explicártelo

-no necesario – dijo al tiempo que acariciaba mi mano – confió en ti

-prométeme que no te vas a desmallar – le dije preparándolo para la bomba

-por que me habría de…

-Percy…este niño es tuyo…

**Que tal…Espero comentarios**


End file.
